What Alice Knew
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: This is the story of Alice if she had known about Bella and Renesmee enetring Edward's life way before either of them came along. Will Alice be able to keep it from Edward? Rated T just in case. everything belongs to Shephenie Myer...
1. Chapter 1

September 10 1996

I was sitting in the family room of the house we were currently living in. I was the only one home. Everyone else has gone hunting. I told them that I was going shopping for the this dress I had seen myself in about two days ago and that they could go without me. Part of that was true I had seen myself in a fabulous dress but that was not the real reason I stayed behind.

I was really looking into see the future of my favorite brother Edward. He had seem very depressed lately and I was beginning to worry. So I told him to go off hunting so I could see the future without him snooping around in my thoughts. Just in case I saw something that could trouble him more.

I hadn't seen anything terribly life changing which kind of gave me a secret satisfaction. I didn't want his life to change to drastically unless for the better. He had always been the odd one out in our family and I never thought anything of it. Until now anyways. I didn't want him to be lonely for eternity. So I was seeking out someone anyone to make him at least a little bit happier. I was kind of hoping to see someone special for him .Like how I was to Jasper , Rose to Emmett, and esme to Carlisle, but it didn't have to be like that as long as he was happy.

Now I was starting to get frustrated I had been looking for about three hours and still nothing. All I could see was what animal Edward was going to prey on next. This wasn't going to change anything. It wouldn't matter if he ate deer or bear next that wouldn't make him any happier.

I was just about to give up when a thought dawned on me. I had never looked really far into the future like years before except with Jasper. Maybe that was the answer to the not being able to see him changing his disposition. Maybe he wasn't going to get any happier right away it could just take a couple of years. So I had found my answer and I was going to try it.

I didn't really know how to make myself see a certain time period, especially not one that was further than a few months. So I concentrated really hard. Trying to think about a year from now. If vampires could get headaches than I would have been having a migraine, and yet nothing. I finally stopped with a deep sigh.

"Why is this so hard" I mumbled under my breath. When I'm not even thinking about it wham a vision but when I want one nothing.

I tried again but not thing as hard about it. I was also trying to see about five years into the future. I took a deep sigh and just thought about that and nothing else. Then I saw exactly five years to the day…

We were in Alaska with the counter part of our clan. The first thing I saw was Edward playing his piano which is something he usually does when he is happy so that gave me a bit of hope. But it didn't sound right not like he was enjoying it. He was just playing. No emotion. Just sound. Then he turned around and saw his face. The emptiness that is currently in his stare was still there. Then I came back to the present.

Was he never to find happiness. though I guess five years was not a lot for a immortal it was still very frustrating knowing that he was still lonely. I kind of always thought him and Tanya would eventually start dating. But she was there in the vision and still the same look on his face that's hurts me to see.

That time was not the time to go to. I would have to go further. He better get happy soon I wasn't to look all day. So with another deep sigh. I started to concentrate again. I thought nine years this time. Surely he could be happy THEN. Then I saw nine years into the future…

We were in a new house. I saw me sitting in the living I guessed watching some mind numbing movie. I looked around the room to see who I was accompanied by in the unfamiliar room. Then I saw what I had been hoping to see since I first meet Edward. I saw him holding a girl in his arms. He was kissing the top of her head and whispering in her ear that sent her into an immediate blush. "Wait ,what" I thought. Since when do vampires blush. Then it dawn on me. In the vision Edward was holding a HUMAN. Classic. Wow he looked so happy through I couldn't dwell on that fact while watching them. It was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen. They were so in love. Unfortunately I came back to the present.

This one probably one of the best vision I had ever had (besides the one about jasper and I meeting). He was so happy which immediately brought a huge smile on my face. Who cared if she was not one of our kind that could always be changed. That brought on a new world of questions. What was the girls name? where did they meet? Did they every get married? Did she become one of us? The last thought was very exciting. I would have a new sister and a new best friend. This was very exciting to me. I had to find out what happens to the sweet couple. I know it would have been better to wait but patience was never my virtue so of course I would have to look ahead.

I went through the process again. I hoped this would get easier next time. This time ten years…

Where am I? It looked like a study. I was guessing it was Carlisle at our new home. I looked around the whole room it looked like a hospital room. What had happened here? There was blood everywhere. I finally turned completely around and saw the sweet girl who was in my previous vision lying there lifeless. This sight sent chills down my whole body. Who had done this to her. Was this the result of her transformation into one of us? No it couldn't be. She look to broken every part of her body was either cut or bruised or both. I could tell that one of us had tried to save her but I wasn't sure that it worked. Then I saw she was holding hands with someone I looked up to see who it was.

I saw Edward with a look on his face that confused me a bit. It looked like he was in unbearable pain. I was sure it was from seeing this. But there was something else in his stare. I couldn't believe it he looked almost happy. Where we not seeing the same thing? How could he be happy in this situation? The girl he loved was there dying and in very much pain from the venom. What was happy about that?

The he lend down to her ear and whispered "She has your eyes Bella."

Oh so the girls name was Bella. That was a very fitting name she looked like a Bella. Wait who had her eyes? What was he talking about? I looked over to the side of Edward that wasn't facing and Bella and what I saw sent a big chill of excitement through me.

He was holding a little figure covered in a blanket. It took me a second to realize that it was a baby. Oh my goodness a BABY! What a surprise. How was that possible? He was a vampire. They cant have babies. Rosalie wanted one so very badly but she couldn't. so why was this possible? I couldn't think of that right now. I am sure could get an explanation later. Then I realized I wanted to see the little bundle of joy. Edward finally turn the baby ,as if he read my mind, so I could see it better.

She had the most perfect face I had ever seen. Big brown eyes like her mother, Bella lying next to her. She had almost the exact facial features as her father, Edward but I could also see Bella in her. Her hair was the same bronze color hair as Edward also. The beautiful curls framed her face in the best way. She was the best mixture of the both of them I wanted to hold her and to talk to her and to know her. I was getting tired of saying her. What was the angelic baby's name? Than again as if he heard my silent question whispered to the baby" Your mother will be fine there is no need to worried Renesmee. I love you very much." Renesmee what a pretty and original name. Fitting her very well. I had been wrong before. This was the best vision I had ever had.

I came back to the present. Which sadden me quite a bit. I could have at there and watch that scene(besides Bella's body in pain) all day. It was so blissful. So beautiful.

I heard my family coming down the road in their cars. "Wow they weren't gone long" I sighed.

I wanted to see more of the family I had just seen. But I couldn't let Edward see that it could change things. Then another problem came into my mind. How was Edward not going to find out about this? Even if he couldn't read my mind I couldn't just not tell someone this. This is the kind of thing you have to tell everyone. But I could not let him find out. I believe that the future is shown to people who can handle it. I could handle it. So I erased any thoughts I had of the little angel I had just seen. I new I couldn't think about her again( though I knew as soon as I was out of hearing distance of Edward she would defiantly dance right back into my thoughts were she belonged).

"We're home" my loving husband announced when they came into the doorway

"Did you have fun?" I replied calmly. While in my mind translating pride and prejudice in Spanish.

Then Edward walked in and had a confused look on his face.

He looked down on me and said "Alice what are you hiding?"

I tried to put on the best puzzled look and answered "Why would you say that?"

"You're translating pride and prejudice. You always do that when your trying to hide something." He replied.

"Oh no it just a favorite past time of mine" I said nervously. Heading for the door while grabbing jasper arm. I had to get out of there and tell someone. I always told jasper everything so I pulled him out and started running.

"Where are we going?" he questioned effortlessly catching up with me.

"I have to tell you something." I replied knowing we were out of hearing distance and letting my thoughts drift back to the things I had seen earlier. Knowing I had to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

September 13 2005

I have always loved birthdays. Since I have no idea what my human birthday was or ever celebrating it I enjoyed planning others party. Today was bellas 18 birthday! I have no idea why she is so stressed about the whole age thing. I mean it is one year older than Edward. No big deal.

Bella had become my best friend in the past half year. She was my reluctant shopping friend. But I know she secretly enjoyed it. And the way she lit up Edward life I had to love her. We all welcomed her to our family. Though she is wanting to become one of us officially I don't think Edward going to let that happen anytime soon. She thought he was just being very stuborn through I was enternally grateful for his tendicity to be narrow minded.

I had somehow kept my vision of Renesmee from Edward. You couldn't imagine how hard that was. I am not saying I didn't think about her when he wasn't near. That was pretty much all I thought about( For some reason no matter how hard I try I couldn't get another vision about her.) But around him I had trained my self not to think of Renesmee. That afternoon after I first saw Renesmee I had told Jasper everything. He was a little wary at first but as I started to describe what I had seen he was just as excited as me.

Right now I was preparing for Bellas bithday party that was going to take place tonight. I was so excited about being able to decorate for the occasion. Edward had taken her home to watch a movie while I was getting prepared. I knew she was dreading the event but she could not deny me fun. She was to nice.

I had just finished putting up the decorations when I heard Edward and bella arrive. Bella walked in with a worried expresion on her face and Edward arm around her waist trying to calm her. Esme and Carlisle were the first to greet them. "Sorry about this bella. We couldn't rein alice in" esme whispered in her ear knowing I could hear every word. I wasn't that bad, and no matter how many times they deny it they all loved my parties.

Rose and emmett were the next to say their hellos. Rosalie was not enjoying this at all. I don't know what she against bella but she was not going to ruin this night with her smugness. I would not allow it. Emmett was of course was excited to see bella. He loved her just of the rest of us did much to his wifes dismay. He quickly commetted on her human quirks and swiftly went to install the radio that we had gotten her for her car. With much encouragement from Edwards little commetts on her radio or lack there of.

It was my turn to say hello. I let go of jasper hand knowing that he was not going to follow. He knew it was better not to flirt with daister. I declared it was time to open presents. I couldn't wait to see what she thought of the gift I got her. She complained about how she asked for no presents but I wouldn't hear of such nonsense. It was her birthday and she had to deal with what came with it.

Then she opened the box from jasper, emmett and rose. She stared at the empty box.

"Um … thanks" she said not getting the point of the box. I chuckled

"it's a stereo for your truck. Emmets installing it right now." jasper replaid to her confused expersion.

"Open mine and Edwards next." I demanded very exactly. I couldn't wait to see how she would react throught I could already tell. It was better in person.

"Give it to me" she said as if I was handing her a bomb. I saw to late that in way I did hand her one.

She tore the paper while in the prcess giving her self a papper cut. A small amount of blood fell from the cut. This was the worst thing that could of happened. What kind of cruel joke was it that she would bleed in a house full of vampires. Then if I were human I wouldn't have seen anything Edward moved her out of the way of jasper. Jasper I knew had lost his cool. This was something well beyond his realm of experience. A human bleeding in front of him was like asking for him to eat her.


	3. Chapter 3

It killed me having to watch Jasper, my Jasper, being held back. People having to protective from himself. I was not ashamed of him of course. It was in his nature to drink blood. I was not extremely happy it was my best friend he attacked. We would have to talk about that later. But is was not ashamed. It just hurt me to watch him hurt. We're connected that way.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had to escort my husband out the door. I couldn't watch after that. I should probably have went and comforted him. But I couldn't see him like that. He understood.

So me, Bella, and Carlisle were the only ones left in the room. I'm not going to say I didn't have temptation knocking at my door. But I couldn't hurt Bella. She was my best friend and she was everything to Edward. Besides who would I play human Barbie with? Maybe Renesmee will like shopping…

I stopped and looked at Edward to make sure he didn't hear that. I didn't think he did. He was to far gone. Protecting Bella. Not from Jasper anymore. Protecting her from himself. Sometimes I feel sorry for my favorite brother.

I thought I could help. I swiftly ran to my bathroom and grabbed a towel. I never really needed one of this before. I don't think Bella even noticed I left. Anyway I gave to Carlisle. He ignored it and grabbed the bottom of the table and used it as a tourniquet. Thank god he was a doctor.

_Edward_, I thought in my mind trying to get his attention. It worked. _Please don't blame jasper. Please._

_He looked back at Bella. I'm not sure if it worked or not._

"_I'll get your bag," I said running to the study were his bag was kept. I heard him say the kitchen so I went in there and turned on the light to give Bella some light. Carlisle didn't need it. Didn't make a difference to us._

_After a couple minutes of fixing Bella and ganging up on Edward I had to leave. I was to close for comfort. I was not one to take this big of risk let me tell you. I gave Bella an apologetic look and went out to the forest behind our house to join my siblings._

_I was headed towards my husband when Edward cut me off._

"_you could have seen that coming," he yelled. We it wasn't really a yell. It was more like how a maniac talks in horror movies. It kind of scared me._

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I saw it to late. I would never put Bella in danger purposefully. You should know that," I added the last part with a mother sounding voice. I didn't really think he would blame me. But I guess it was my fault a little…_

"_I thought I knew," I spat at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Thought I felt no anger at him. He was too much pain to be angry. It would be like losing you love and having someone just tell you off. Adding insult to injury._

"_Edward. You do not talk to my wife like that," Jasper said wrapping me in his arms. I turned around and pulled his face down for a sweet kiss. I loved the feeling of kissing jasper. I wrapped him in a hug for comfort._

"_I can't talk to her like that? You almost killed my Bella," Edward yelled at him. That was harsh. Edward was really pushing that anger line._

"_Edward, no," my mother told Edward. He immediately stopped what he was going to say. Esme had that effect on people. _

_We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could tell Edward was in deep thought. He was so lucky he didn't have someone snooping around in his head. I envied him in that way. He had a dead chuckle to that._

_Edward stood up and looked at me "Alice can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. He sounded dead when he said it. Like he didn't have enough energy to even speak. Something was wrong._

_I heard Jasper growl. After the little exchange earlier I didn't expect him to willingly let me talk to him. But something told me their was no harm intended. He gave Jasper a comforting smile and started running with Edward out of hearing distance._


	4. Chapter 4

"Were leaving," Edward said dryly as so as it was safe to talk. What did he mean?

"What?" I asked. I gave him a confused look.

"we are all leaving forks and never coming back. Ever." he said the last one like he trying to keep from crying. We usually would have these conversations in our heads, but I didn't really want to do that this time.

"Why, wouldn't Charlie be made if we up rooted and took Bella with us?" I asked. hadn't this thought occurred to him yet.

"No," he paused sighing "Bella wouldn't be coming with us. We are leaving her behind," he said fighting back tears that wouldn't come. I took a sharp breath. Was he serious? He loved her. He couldn't leave her.

"I do love her, that why I cant put her in danger anymore. Id rather be away from her and have her safe then to be with her and be the one putting her in danger," he said. I was tearlessly crying.

"But it's Bella. She is going to be in danger wherever she is. Edward please don't make us leave. She is my best friend. It's selfish to make me hurt my best friend. And think about how Bella will take this. Edward please," I pleaded. My words broke from the sobbing.

"I'm sorry Alice. I have to do this," he said solemnly. _What about Renesmee!!! My mind screamed at the absolute wrong time. I was praying he didn't hear that. My prayers weren't answered._

"_Who the hell is Renesmee?" Edward asked. I went blank for a moment. I just smiled a little._

"_No one you need to be concerned with right now," I said then tried to change the subject "Edward if you think this is the right thing for everyone I trust you on it. Heck ill even go pack my closet tonight. But you have to be sure this is what is right. But if you have came to this descion. I am with you 100%. I always am," I said giving him one of my famous hugs. It probably wouldn't ease his pain but I would d everything I could do to help._

"_Thank you," he said. He tightened the hug then let go and started back to the house._

"_You coming," he asked. Again not a hint of life in his voice. I just nodded my head no and watched him leave._

_I wanted till I knew he couldn't hear me anymore and broke into tears. Now I never was one for pity parties and I wasn't the one who was losing my love but in way I was losing much more than that. First of all I was losing Bella. My best friend in the whole world. Anyone would be remorseful. But I had Renesmee to think about. My little angel in my vision was no more. I had failed her. In way I felt responsible for her till she became Bella's. I had the motherly instincts to protect the child who hadn't even been conceived yet. She was my daughter and I had fail as a mother. I was the only one who could keep my daughter alive and I failed on that simple task. If she was here she would hate me. My daughter would hate me. That sent another round of sobbing._

"_Alice honey are you alright?" I heard the most perfect voice whisper in my hear. I turned around and hugged his neck so tight if he wasn't a vampire I probably would have killed him. He just wrapped his arms around me and sat us down. Then he pulled me into his lap._

"_Alice please tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly kissing my cheek._


	5. Chapter 5

Everything belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer

"I failed!" I yelled into his neck though my sobs. He tightened his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Darling, who did you fail?" jasper whispered. He started rubbing my back.

"I failed you. I failed Edward and Bella. I failed my daughter!" I screamed the last apart.

"Alice, when did you become a mother?" he asked. I had to laugh at that.

"My Renesmee," I said sitting up to look him in the face "it might sound weird but I have the maternal instinct to protect her. And I assume you talked to Edward," he shook his head sadly. "well now my baby will never be. I was the one who had the responsibility to keep her safe jasper! And I failed. I am a horrible mother," I screamed into his chest.

"Ssshhh, my Alice. Everything will work out. I promise. Our little niece or daughter as you put it will be. You didn't fail her and neither will," he said. With that I felt better. I trusted jasper to keep his word. Everything was going to be ok.

Then like a semi truck I was hit with a vision. The beautiful vision…

"Renesmee, you're the most beautiful bride ever," I said excitedly applying lipstick to my nieces' lips. She wasn't putting up a fight. Thank god.

"My sweet daughter isn't a baby anymore. She is a grown woman," Bella said cry and grabbing Renesmee in her hug. Bella had obviously turned into one us. She was beautiful in the red satin brides maid dress but was blocking my view of Renesmee.

"Let me see her," Seem walked in through the door way. Bella moved to let her see better and also helped me see her.

Renesmee looked gorgeous. She had her long auburn curled pulled back into a semi ponytail. Leaving a few stray ringlet frame lovely face. Speaking of which was perfect. She made us vampires look like hags. She had the most amazing cheekbones that was covered with a natural blush she obviously inherited from Bella. The pale skin of vampires accented the white dress she had on beautifully. The dress to die for. I'm sure I had something to do with it. It had a heart shaped neckline. Gold was aligned along the top and flowed to the very bottom which went into a light train. I defiantly had something to do with the dress.

Next I noticed her ring. It wasn't big and flashy, but some how it seemed better that way. It seemed very sentimental. Well whoever had the privilege of marrying my daughter was quit the gentlemen to buy her such a nice ring.

"I love you all so much," Renesmee said with tears going down her face. This was the first I had heard her speak. My niece had a beautiful voice.

"I love you to and that's why I don't want you ruining you makeup with tears," I said. That was such a me thing to say.

"Sorry," she said drying her tears. The they all turned to the door and I saw Edward standing a dashing tuxedo. Though he didn't have the smile everyone else had. He looked like a little kid who just found out his dog died.

"It um time Renesmee," he said sadly.

"See you there pretty girl. Remember it's never too late to change your mind," Rosalie said on her way out. Apparently she wasn't found of the groom. But then again who was she found of.

"Daddy I love you," Renesmee said with tears which I had told her not to cry fell down her pink cheeks. She ran into Edward open arms for a hug that rivaled mine. I had tears down my face I think.

"I love you too baby girl. More than you ever know. My little Renesmee," he said crying too, or at least sobbing. He was holding onto Renesmee for dear life. This broke my heart. I've never seen Edward so vulnerable. I could see how devoted he was to his daughter.

"Well dad we better start marching I don't want to be late for my own wedding. I don't think Jacob would like that very much," she said grabbing his left arm while they both used their free hand to dry their tears. Jacob was the lucky mans name. I wonder what he is like? What does he look like? Eh would have to look pretty good to keep up with my Renesmee. I'm just saying.

"Who would have thought my daughter would be marrying Jacob black?" he chuckled to himself. Though the chuckle was a funny one. More like he was trying to calm himself. Jacob black. Id have to find out about this kid. He would some pretty high standards to live up to. I mean we could just let our little Renesmee got out with anyone.

They left the room as my vision ended.

"That must have been quite the vision, you were out for like 5 minutes," he asked. I just sat with my mouth open and turned to face him.

"Oh. My. God." was all I could say. Then I just squealed. Clapping my hands. Already picking out the decorations.

"Well that is quite the change of disposition.," he laughed.

"Jasper I'm not a terrible mother. My daughter lives. In my vision she was getting married. Married. I didn't fail. And you should have seen her. She was the most beautiful bride in the world. She was marrying a man named Jacob black. You Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle are going to have to put the fear of god in that boy." I commanded. He laughed.

"Yes ma'am. Should be fun," he said and I could tell he was making his plans.

Now all I had to do was wait out this storm with Edward and Bella. Knowing we come back made me not as sad. Of course I will miss her for however long we are gone. But my Renesmee gave me hope. I could live on that hope.

* * *

A/N: This is my first authors note so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thanks again J


	6. Chapter 6

Everything belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer!!!!

I had never been one to go against orders. I never really had any interest in rebelling. But sometimes a physic vampire got to do what a psychic vampire got to do.

I looked around in the familiar living room. The huge TV that Charlie watched his sports on. The hideous coat that belong to Bella. Oh how she needed my help. But it was too late. I could never play human Barbie with her again. My best friend had jumped of the stupid cliff. How could Edward not have seen this coming? He knew what this would do to Bella. He should listen to me more, though now was not the time for an ego boost. I could only sob thinking about Bella. And Edward for that matter. I hope he never found out. That would kill him, literally. But the odd thing. Renesmee still made regular appearance in my visions.

I heard a truck pull up. At first I had assumed it was Charlie's truck, but it sounded different. Maybe Charlie had gotten a new vehicle. Doubt it though.

I heard a muffled argument but I dismissed it. Probably some neighbors in a predicament. Then the one of the people were heading to the door. Had I heard Charlie yell? When his daughter had just passed away? Well I guess everyone has their own grieving process.

I froze. Holy crap. I knew I was a vampire but I didn't believe in ghost. How was Bella, the girl who had killed herself, standing in front of me? She looked as if she was seeing a ghost to. Well this was unexpected.

Then I knew she wasn't a ghost when she ran into yelling 'Alice oh Alice' had my visions been wrong? Of course they had been before but I don't think she can come back from the dead. Well I guess that's a bit hypocritical for me to say.

"Bella?" I asked. Confusion in my words. Maybe I was going insane? Maybe Edward hadn't been kidding when he said "little pixie should have stayed in the hospital" .

Then she started, well going insane. I pulled her to the couch. Wondering if we had both gone mental. I would say a vampire would have found her and saved her life but she still had blood. Blood that smelt very good right now.

"I'm…sorry, I am just so happy to see you," she said though her tears. I was happy of course to see her alive but then again very surprised. But I decided if I was going insane might as well spend it with my best friend.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay," I meant to say the last one like a question but was fighting back sobs. I was the first to say I missed my best friend dearly. It was wonderful to see her.

"Yes," she bawled.

"I forgot how exuberant you are," I comment on her heavy tears. I could tell they were happy ones.


End file.
